Currently, a cabinet is used as an apparatus for housing a computer, a server, a storage device, and a relevant control device. The cabinet may provide protection for the housed devices and shield electromagnetic interference, so that the server, the storage device, and a relevant electronic device run in a favorable environment. Because electronic devices in a cabinet are mostly assembled and arranged in a centralized manner, these electronic devices generate a great amount of heat when running. In order to dissipate the heat during running, these electronic devices are mostly provided with separate fans to dissipate hot air that is inside the electronic devices.
When the computer, the server, the storage device, and the relevant electronic device are running, the fans installed on these electronic devices rotate at a high speed. However, when dissipating the heat that is inside the foregoing devices, these fans bring negative impact on disks of the electronic devices such as the computer, the server, and the storage device, the main reason being that the disks are in a high-speed rotating state when working, and vibrations generated by these fans by means of high-speed rotation are directly transmitted to the disks, leading to reduction in reliability, a life span, and read and write performance of the disks. In addition, these fans are vulnerable parts, have a short life span, and need to be frequently replaced. When any one of many fans in a cabinet is damaged, the cabinet needs to be disassembled for replacement or maintenance in time, which increases maintenance costs.